Empyrean System
The Empyrean System is the main setting of Elysian Knights. A vast collection of planets, interstellar discs and other stellar bodies orbiting around a swirling mass of energy and gas. It is home to many lifeforms and is the source of all Ether and life in the system. It was once the home of the ancient and technologically-advanced Precursors, before they and hundreds of other intelligent species were wiped out long ago. Now all that remains is humanity and the ravenous Pandora, locked in an eternal struggle for dominance. Inner Worlds & Bodies Empyrean The Empyrean is the center of the Empyrean System, where all other things revolve around. It is an enormous gravitational anomaly composed of interstellar gases and dust, plasma, stellar energies and Ether. The Empyrean is the source of all life throughout the system, and, in reality, is the gateway to the former home of the Precursors: Calamandra, but nothing can enter into it, as anything that comes to close to the Empyrean is instantly destroyed by its gravitational forces. Arcadia A small garden world and the closest to the Empyrean. Arcadia is teeming with all sorts of life and has huge reservoirs of Ether, along with archipelagos of floating islands in the air. The Pandora seek to claim this planet and its Ether for themselves to sustain themselves. The water on Arcadia has strange healing properties, and legends say that it also has the ability to revive the dead, however this has not been proven. Arcadia does not have any moons. Fortuna Fortuna is a rocky world peppered with volcanoes and floodplains of lava and molten metal. Its surface and mantle are also rich with all kinds of minerals, metals and crystals, and it even has unique, mineral-based biomes. Fortuna is always being mined for resources, however it is prone to intense seismic activity and volcanic eruptions. Fortuna has two moons: Rubicante and Ebisu. Rubicante is a jungle moon with tons of volcanoes and lava fissures while Ebisu’s surface largely consists of an ocean with various precious metals and underwater cave systems at the bottom. Merrow A strange and interesting world that is riddled with swamps and other wetlands, with giant flowers and fungi in place of trees. A thick layer of mist covers the upper parts of the planet like a veil, and the surface is constantly soaked with light showers. The life of Merrow is some of the most bizarre ever seen in the system, with cephalopods as tall as skyscrapers that can walk on land and amphibians that are shaped like flying reptiles. Mammals and birds do not exist on Merrow. It has only one moon: Lama. Azura The home of humanity and its various subspecies within the Elysian Knights universe. Azura’s various landmasses are scattered by the waters and contain all sorts of biomes, fascinating yet dangerous wildlife and the ravenous Vargr. Azura has three moons: Thoth, the closest and largest moon, has a barren surface and is infested with Pandora. Nemus is the second moon, and its surface largely consists of forests and jungles with some wetlands as well. The third and farthest moon is Eldinia, which has wide open plains and savannahs. Heimur A frigid world of tundras, ice caps, snow-dunes and forests. Heimur has been converted into a machine world by the Precursors for unknown purposes, and their ancient robots, the Sentinels, roam its surface in search of any threats or guarding the various ruined Precursor structures littered upon it. Heimur also has its fair share of volcanoes. It has one moon, named Caligo; a moon with mountainous snowscapes and alps that are almost always covered by a thick layer of freezing fog. Trevius A world that is almost twice the size of Azura. The surface of Trevius is covered by vast oceans with small islands scattered upon it, and has an abundance of aquatic life. Sunshowers are very common on this planet, and massive maelstroms, waterspouts and enormous cyclonic storms far more powerful than Azura’s hurricanes can also occur. The northern and southern poles of Trevius contain icebergs and glaciers. Trevius’ oceans are also ten times deeper than Azura’s, meaning the pressure down below is so deep that there is a thick layer of ice. Trevius has five moons: Kokytos, Tethys, Kymopoleia, Charybdis, and Porphyria. Aeolus An ice giant world, and one of the two largest planets of the Inner Empyrean System. Aeolus has a sea of white water clouds, occupied by a vast ecosystem of airborne creatures. It is also breathable to humans, and so they have constructed the floating Aesir City over its endless cloud sea. Below the surface of the clouds however are a vast network of storms with deadly hail showers that very few life-forms can survive in, and even further below that is an ocean of liquid nitrogen. Aeolus has over 33 moons. Osiris A hot desert world with three suns orbiting around it. Osiris is well known for its giant dust devils, massive sand maelstroms and enormous dust storms that can last for weeks, as well as its dangerous wildlife. Most of Osiris’ water bodies (if any) are located beneath the surface. The northern and southern poles of Osiris also house freezing cold deserts with ice-covered mountains. Osiris does not have any moons. Purgamentum A large gas giant world with constant showers of graphite and rings filled with all kinds of debris, such as asteroids, crystals, or the wreckage of ancient alien vessels and space stations, all of which also orbit around the planet without being confined to its rings. Deep within Purgamentum are the ruins of a derelict floating city that has since been infested with the Pandora. Purgamentum has over 43 moons. Sobrius TBA Sterilus A small world that is barren of any resources: water, plants, animals, ores, or even bacteria, and yet still has a breathable atmosphere. The only sign of civilization are the ancient Precursor ruins scattered on it, and among them are what appears to be some kind of ruined weapons platform. Now the planet is inhabited only by the Sentinels that guard the structures. Sterilus has no moons. The Great Ring The Great Ring is the cosmic barrier between the Inner Empyrean System and the Outer Empyrean System, a massive stretch of tightly-packed asteroids, comets, cosmic storms, and even dwarf planetoids that surrounds the inner system. It also contains a vast ecosystem of spaceborne lifeforms and Pandora. The Great Ring is considered to be a very dangerous part of the system, as the amount of hazards (asteroids, storms, dangerous space-dwelling creatures, etc) make it very difficult for any ship to get beyond it. Outer Worlds/Beyond the Great Ring The Outer Empyrean System contains a stretch of planets that are less hospitable than the ones inside the Great Ring. Most Pandora have become entrenched on these worlds, and only the most resilient of Athena Blade strike teams are sent to clear up those infestations, lest the Pandora become too powerful. Cryonis A freezing cold planet with arctic wastelands, oceans of cryogenic fluid and freezing geysers all across its surface. Severe blizzards with thunder and lightning are also incredibly common, along with car-sized hail. Life on Cryonis is incredibly scarce, if there is any life at all. The only signs that there was ever civilization on Cryonis are the frozen remains of a non-Precursor alien city. Cryonis has one moon, named Kirius. Kirius appears to have been converted into a giant Precursor machine for unknown purposes. Cremitus Whereas Cryonis is a lifeless world of ice, Cremitus is the exact opposite, a volcanic world with thick toxic gases in its atmosphere that obscure the scorching, hellish wasteland that is its surface. Virtually nothing can survive on Cremitus, and its hostile climate leaves its soil open to claim by the ravenous Pandora. Cremitus has no moons, but *is* surrounded by hundreds of small asteroids that are crawling with the Pandora. Goroseus Yet another lifeless outer world. The atmosphere of Goroseus is highly radioactive, and it has seas of green, irradiated waters with acid rain. The lands are completely barren, with not even vegetation. Goroseus has no moons. Cylonor A barren world like Sterilus, except it is constantly enveloped by severe storms, ranging from supercell thunderstorms to powerful, continent-sized hypercanes that can rage for months. Due to the 24-7 storm activity, the surface of Cyclonor is covered in floodplains. The severe weather also prevents Pandora from taking over the surface. It doesn’t have any moons. Persephone Anemoi Collection Boreas Kaikias Subsolanus Zephyrus Notus Eurus Theion Agarthia Sirius Kronus Heimdall The Calamity Deep Empyrean System/Beyond the Calamity Trivia * In the Empyrean System only, the planets all have singular, moon-sized “suns” orbiting around them, which they get their light from. * A sun’s full revolution around the planet it orbits is considered a full day to the inhabitants of the ES. * The full rotation of a planet is considered a year. * A planet‘s full revolution around the Empyrean takes about a decade and is considered as such.Category:Glitchee123z Category:Locations Category:Solar Systems Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Legendverse Locations Category:Elysian Knights Locations Category:Interstellar Locations Category:Revising in Progress